She's Always Watching
by LindaAndrewsfan
Summary: Kirsty has a problem when her young daughter Nita starts acting like her dad. (Set when Nita was 5)


It was a normal day in the Clements household. Warren was getting ready for work and Kirsty had just got their daughter Nita ready for school. She sat down stairs and put her daughters hair in bunches.

"I DON'T WANT BUNCHES", Nita shouted.

Kirsty was taken back by her daughters outburst but just put it down to a five year olds tanturm. She took out the bunches and combed her long brown hair as usually she let's Nita keep it down. She only put it in bunches after Nita refused to have a bath last night and her hair was a little greasy. Kirsty took her daughter to school and then returned home where Warren was waiting for her.

" What's this", Warren asked.

"Cheese and cucumber sandwich, just how you like it", Kirsty replied.

He slammed her sandwich down making Kirsty jump. He pulled out the bread and made himself a new sandwich with strawberry jam inside.

" I wanted strawberry jam", Warren replied.

Kirsty smiled as she watched him leave. She put the battered sandwich in the fridge for later and got on the the housework. She got a call from Nita's school asking her to pick Nita up. It was only 10am. She drove to the school where Nita sat laughing.

"Mrs Clements, you daughter has bitten another student, she's pushed someone and she's hit someone, please take her home", The head teacher said.

Kirsty didn't say anything, she was too embarrassed. She just took her daughters hand and walked out of the school and strapped her into her car seat. She sat in the drivers seat and turned to look at Nita.

"Never do I want a call like that again", Kirsty said in an angry tone.

" It was Chloe's fault. She took the book off me, then Ryan and Chantelle were talking to Chloe and not me", Nita replied.

"So you bit, hit and pushed them", Kirsty asked.

" Yeah", Nita replied.

"You young lady are in series trouble", Kirsty replied.

" Not as much as you will be when daddy finds out you shouted at me", Nita replied.

Kirsty looked towards her. She knew she hadn't shouted at Nita, she spoke to her in an angry tone but she never shouted at her. All of a sudden it came to her attention that Nita knows exactly what her dad is like and was trying to copy him. Kirsty turned back around.

"When you got cross with Chloe, Ryan and Chantelle, was you copying daddy", Kirsty asked.

" No. Now are we going to drive or just sit here. I haven't got all day woman", Nita replied.

Kirsty started to drive. That defiantly was something Warren had said to her in the past. As they arrived home Nita got out of the car and ran to the door. They walked in and Kirsty sat Nita on the sofa.

"If Chloe takes a book off you, you should tell Mrs Fry, you font bite anyone. Ryan and Chantelle probably just wanted to make sure that Chloe was OK", Kirsty replied.

" YOU KNOW NOTHING", Nita shouted.

She got up and stormed up the stairs slamming the doors. Kirsty looked at her phone and text an old friend from college. Shebsat and waited as a knock was on the door. Kirsty got up and answered it.

"Linda, I'm so glad your here", Kirsty said.

Linda walked in and Nita rushed down to give Linda a hug. Kirsty smiled and went to make a cup of coffee for herself and Linda.

" You not feeling well", Linda asked.

"Got sent home. Mummy came to pick me up", Nita replied.

"She bit, hit and pushed other children", Kirsty replied.

" Chloe Reynolds started it", Nita replied.

"Nita", Kirsty replied.

" YOU'RE SO STUPID MUM", Nita shouted.

She stormed up the stairs as Kirsty tried her best not to cry. Linda sat next to her friend and put her arm around her and comforted her friend. Feeling safe in Linda's arms Kirsty began to cry.

"You need to leave Warren, you and Nita can come and stay with me but you need to get out and away from him fast", Linda said.

"Linda. If you had kids you'd understand but instead I came with you when you were sixteen and eighteen to get an abortion, you know nothing", Kirsty snapped.

" I want to go", Linda said.

"Linda I'm sorry", Kirsty said crying.

"Just unlock the door", Linda replied.

Kirsty unlocked the door and watched Linda leave, she had never meant to snap at her only friend but deep down she knew that Linda was right. As she later on the sofa thinking about what she had done and how to make things better with Linda Nita came down and looked at her.

" Where's Linda gone", Nita asked.

"Mummy and Linda had a little argument and she went home", Kirsty replied.

"I WISH LINDA WAS MY MUMMY, SHE'S A BEETER MUMMY THAN YOU", Nita shouted.

Kirsty just sat there and stared into a blank space. Linda had only babysat Nita twice whilst she went on date nights with Warren. Nita went back up the stairs slamming the doors as Kirsty just sat there in tears. She looked at the clocked and it was two pm. Misty finished the hoovering and made everything spotless for when Warren returned home. Deep down she knew that Linda was right and she needed to get away from Warren. The time quickly past by and it was soon five pm. Warren came through the door.

" Girls I'm home", Warren said.

Kirsty shut her eyes and took a deep breath. She wasn't sure what to do. Nita came rushing down to give her dad a hug. He put his bags down and hugged his daughter.

"How does my little princess fancy chip shop for dinner", Warren asked.

" Yeah", Nita replied.

Warren set the table and dished all of the food out, he had cod and chips, Kirsty had fishcake and chips and Nita had sausage and chips. As they sat down Kirsty begun telling Warren about what Nita had done at school today.

"She bit, hit and pushed other kids", Kirsty said.

" Why", Warren asked.

"Chloe started it, she took the book off me", Nita replied.

" Good girl. Bullies are horrible, she was standing up for herself ", Warren replied.

Kirsty couldn't believe what she was hearing. Warren was praising Nita for what she had done to Chloe, Ryan and Chantelle. Kirsty knew that deep down Nita was a bully today and that Warren is an even bigger bully. After dinner she eventually got Nita into the bath and washed her hair.

" Mummy, are you sad because Linda left", Nita asked.

"Friends come and go, but mummy's always hot her little princes", Kirsty replied.

Kirsty got Nita ready for bed and then got her to do her reading for school. She then settled to bed and fell asleep. Kirsty walked out and carefully shut the door. She then went downstairs and sat with Warren.

" Love you", Kirsty said.

Warren didn't reply.


End file.
